The Walls Have Ears
by dodamonkey
Summary: Bloo angrily rants about Frankie after a strong incident. But when his rant is caught by the intercom devise and the entire mansion hears it, all hell breaks loose. Frankie is completely heart broken, the house hates him and Bloo has no idea what to do. Will he make up for what he said/done?


It was evening, nine o clock in the Foster's mansion, just when everyone was told that it was bedtime and they needed to be ready for bed, which everyone was … except one particular person.

The charismatic, michevious little blob known an as Blooreguard Q. Kazoo was wondering around the halls outside his room, with an apple juice carton in his hand, sucking on the straw and was looking around. He was looking for his paddle ball. He knew he left it somewhere around here. It must be here. Bloo thought… no! He knew it was around the halls somewhere. He was so eager to find that paddle ball, for he was confident that he would finally get more than one hit of the ball. He just needed to find it so he could get practicing and show off his incredible talent! Now where would it be?

Bloo then spotted a large basket of neatly folded sheets and covers. Aha! This must be it! It must be in there. Bloo didn't need any reason or justification to suspect it was in that basket. He just knew it. He had to follow his gut, and his gut told him that the paddle ball was in that basket. The basket was left unattended… for now. So after another suck of his juice, Bloo then approached the basket and rummaged through the sheets and covers using one hand whilst the other holding the apple juice. Until he saw a pair of legs and as Bloo looked up, he found himself looking at a young female caretaker folding her arms and staring down at him with such annoyance. Of course, she was Frankie.

"Frankie?" the little blob asked at his red haired friend,"my paddle ball wouldn't happen to be in this basket by chance would it?"

"Bloo!" she snapped, "I just folded those!"

"You can fold them again as soon as I find my paddle ball. Sheesh, they're just clothes. Man oh man, I'm glad I don't have to wait for you to clean my clothes since I don't wear any!" Bloo chuckled to himself.

"These are bed sheets and covers, Bloo. Not clothes," she said, "besides, why are you even out here in the halls with an apple juice looking for your paddle ball? Mr Herriman just told everyone to get ready for bed."

"Champions don't go to bed, Frankie," Bloo said, "especially paddle ball champions!"

"Says the laziest one in the house!" Frankie muttered, "you're probably just gonna be wavingg it around shouting 'one' over and over again.

"Look, I know I can do it this time! I just need to find it and…"

"Bloo, I really don't have time for this!"

"Almost… got it…"

Bloo then all of a sudden pressed the apple juice carton which caused the straw to splirt out a colossal spillage of apple juice staining the contents inside that basket. Frankie watched in horror as she dropped her head into her hands. "Bloo! Now look what you've done! Not only have you messed up the order of the sheets right AFTER I folded them, but you also managed to STAIN THEM WITH YOUR STUPID APPLE JUICE!" she fished out the apple juice carton and threw it down to the floor near Bloo which made him jump.

"Yeesh! So what, it's just juice? Just put them back into the washing machine, the stains will disappear in a jiffy. No big deal," the optimistic but cocky blob assured the frustrated caretaker who was examining her work which had gone all to waste.

"A jiffy? Jiffy?! Bloo, do you even know who these bed sheets are for?"

"Uh me?

"No, all of these are not for you, Bloo, but they ARE for A LOT of the friends. Now a lot of people are going to sleep with no sheets or covers because of you!" Frankie snapped, then she sighed and picked up the basket and was ready to head out, "now I have to tell everyone why they aren't getting any tonight, or for a couple of nights in fact, till I get these juice stains out," then she turned her head towards the little troublemaker, "and I'm also going to tell them WHO is responsible and HOW it happened." Bloo yelped and quickly dashed and grabbed hold of Frankie's legs.

"No! You can't! Don't tell them it was me! Don't tell them what happened!" he pleaded as Frankie was trying to let the irritating leach from walking any further, even if it meant dragging him through the halls with her.

"What else am I supposed to tell them? They need to know, Bloo."

"No they don't! They'll get mad at me! They'll think I'm a screw up! In the morning I'll be greeted with awful glares and people will laugh at me for doing something so stupid! Please, Frankie don't tell them it was me!"

"So you want me to tell them that I was sipping a carton of apple juice whilst doing the laundry? No, Bloo. They need to know what… you… did." Frankie kicked Bloo off as he landed to the ground but then he quickly stood up and continued following her.

"But Fraaaaaaaaankiiiieee!" Bloo whined like the immature five year old that he is, "I don't wanna look bad! I'll be known as a screw up and I don't want that!" This made Frankie stop in her tracks and put the basket down.

"Oh Bloo, if it makes you feel any better…" she bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder to show a kind gesture to him, Bloo thought she was going to console her, "You have always looked bad and you're always a screw up." Perhaps not.

Frankie laughed as she picked up the basket but then all of a sudden heard a rustle in the basket. She dug in her hand and felt something hard and wooden. She then took it out and there it was. The paddle ball!

"Looks like your paddle ball was in here, after all!" Frankie laughed. Bloo stared open mouthed and tried to get it back."Uh, uh, uh. You can have it in the morning. Now's the time for bed."

"You devil woman! You lied to me this whole time! I knew my paddle ball was in that basket! Now you're going to humiliate me and tell them what happened? You could at least let me have it! If you gave it to me way before, none of this would ever happened! The sheets would be fine!

"I didn't know it was in the basket, Bloo," Frankie defended herself as she placed the paddle ball in the basket, "but right now, it's bedtime. You can have it tomorrow."

"But…"

"Ah, ah! Go to bed, now."

"Fine! Have fun, humiliating me! Telling me I'm a screw up! Laugh it up with everyone and call me horrible names behind my back!"

"Bloo, you don't need me to humiliate you, you're doing a pretty good job doing it yourself."

"You… ah! Oooh! Arrr! You're… you're… awful! You're just awful! I hope it takes you years till you get those stains off those sheets and covers!"

"Yeah and I hope, the next time someone sees you having an apple juice or playing with your paddle ball, they immediately smack it right out of your hand."

"How dare you?! You're just jealous of my awesome paddle ball skills and my amaaaaaazing talent. Something you don't have!"

"Right, I don't have a talent of missing a ball on a string attached to some wood, although you do have a talent, Bloo. That's being incredibly dumb and annoying. Bet you'd win gold for that!"

Bloo could not think of anything to say. He needed to think of a comeback but couldn't think of anything. She was getting away. She was winning. "Oh yeah well I… I… I hate you!" Frankie scoffed at his remark.

"Sure ya do," Frankie said smugly and sighed with a victory and triumph as she continued walking away from Bloo as he stood still.

"No, I really hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Bloo screamed in frustration and stormed off down the halls and as soon as he reached his door, he opened it as he heard Frankie chuckle to herself. But then she refrained laughing as she heard the door slamming behind her. Wow that was intense. Usually Bloo is somewhat quick tempered but that… that was really him being upset. What was she doing? Was this right? To be honest that sort of hurt Frankie as well when Bloo told her that he hated her the second or third time in an outburst. Although he was throwing a tantrum, those words dug into her heart a little, but then eventually shrugged it off and smiled again, 'I'm sure he didn't really mean that,' she thought. 'He's my friend. A best friend. After all the crazy things we both gone through together, I'm sure he really doesn't hate me. This will all be forgotten in the morning.

"That cold hearted witch!" Bloo snapped as he was in his room with his roommates and best friends, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, whom stood there confused. Bloo folded his arms and threw himself on his bed.

"Speaking of 'cold,' I'm getting a little chilly. Say Bloo, when's Frankie getting here with the bed sheets and covers?" Wilt said after a minute of silence.

Bloo screamed again as covered both his ears. As soon as he enters the room, he HAD to bring up the sheets and covers. "She'll be here, alright! Ready to tell you of how much of a screw up I am!"

"What happened, Azur?" the purple haired friend, Eduardo asked concerned.

"Frankie's telling everyone in the ENTIRE house that I AM THE ONE WHO MESSED UP THE SHEETS AND COVERS!" The friends groaned in sync. Just another mishap caused by the selfish Blooreguard Q Kazoo which causes yet another set of consequences that frustratingly affected other people's lives.

"I bet you did," Coco muttered in her language which everyone understood perfectly.

"That's not the point! It was an accident! Clearly a word she doesn't understand! Anyways, what the heck do you even care? You sleep in a nest, you dumb feather ball!" the arrogant blob lashed out at his friend, who blew a raspberry in response, "Ed probably doesn't need them either, what with his huge fur being enough to keep him warm, and Wilt! You sleep under my bed! Shouldn't MY bed be enough?!"

"I'm sorry, Bloo. Your bed is enough but… the floor feels hard and they make me feel comfortable at least."

"But, Azur, what about our other amigos?" Ed asked, "surely they need those sheets and covers."

"Now they're probably saying a lot of hurtful things about me and tomorrow they'll even look at me because they already despise me! And now that you guys know, you're probably going to say awful things towards me, so come on. Get it over and done with. Gimme your meanest glares and hateful comments because I'm ready for 'em. I'm just glad I told you guys first before that dumb red head does! So come on, out with it!"

"But Bloo, we would never do that to you, you're our amigo" Eduardo smiled.

"Yeah, Bloo. I'm sorry but that's all in your head. We would never insult you or say hurtful things about you."

"Not if you're in the room, that is." Coco laughed.

"Oh laugh it up, birdy! I'm sure you can all give up the facade of being all nice when I'm not around and you come up with as many insults all you want!"

"For crying out loud, Bloo! You're just creating more problems for yourself! No one is talking about you!" Coco snapped.

"Frankie, you listen to me! Don't you dare knock on that door! I'm warning you!"

Frankie was standing in the halls by a pink squirrel like creature called Fluffer Nutter, carrying the basket, ready to explain the bad news to her.

"Hey, Frankie. Are the bed sheets and covers ready?"

"Hey, Fluffy. Listen, something came up and the bedsheets and covers, they're messed up so… it'll have to wait for a couple nights. I am so sorry about this, are you okay with this?"

"Aw maaaan," she moaned, "wait, is that apple juice? This wouldn't happen to be Bloo, would it?" Frankie sighed.

"Yup."

"Oh my gosh! That is just so annoying! What a selfish jerk! He always ruins everything! Always!"

"I know, I know…"

"Seriously, he never cares for others! Not like you, Frankie. Everywhere he goes he just causes chaos! It's so annoying!"

"Well that's Bloo for ya."

"He should learn a thing or two from you, you're ten times a better and loyal friend than THAT selfish blob!"

"Yeah, I am aren't I," Frankie said but she didn't mean it… or felt it for some reason. She was doing the very thing Bloo was afraid she was going to do. She felt like this was not right, after all Bloo is a friend and it was an accident, he didn't mean to do it. "Fluffer Nutter, there's something I need to tell you…" Then all of a sudden, she spotted a yellow weird looking friend which was carrying the intercom device in the halls as Fluffer shut her door.

"Cheese! What are you doing with that intercom device!"

"Saxophone!" Cheese then started blowing, well spitting, into the horn shaped instrument which caused the rancid noise to be heard from the speaker from every room. Frankie approached the lively creature and snatched it away from him. "Cheese! No! Any sound this catches, the entire house can hear! Understood?"

"Saxophooooone!" Cheese pointed at the the instrument.

"This is not a saxophone, it's… a microphone. Do not play with this, ever. Understood?"

"Oooooh!"

"Alright, now Cheese. Off to bed."

"Noooo, broooother!" Cheese pointed to Bloo's room.

"Good, idea Bloo could use some cheering up, alright say goodnight to your 'brother,' Bloo."

"DOGGIES!"

Frankie laughed, "Okay and also Wilt, Coco and Eduardo." Cheese nodded vigorously.

"Just promise you'll go to bed afterwards?" Cheese nodded vigorously again.

"See! How would you like it I talked behind your back! You wouldn't like it would you? That's exactly what Frankie is doing! So why don't I talk behind her back! In fact, why don't I do a rant about her! Actually that's not a bad idea!" he then took a large deep breath and then began the rant … however as the friends were listening so was the entire house was listening to this aswell as it was also being transmitted through every speaker.

"I mean she's always glaring at me, I cant do anything fun or awesome without being told off or yelled at. Gosh! She's even worse than Mr. Herriman! She's always waiting for to me fail so she can find the perfect opportunity to yell at me. I mean, lady! If you hate your life so much, don't you take your hate out on me!"

"Senurita Frankie does not hate her life, Azur," Eduardo said in defence.

"Yeah, Bloo. I'm sorry but what makes you think she hates her life?" Wilt asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's just so miserable, sour and bitter these days. She's just some sad redhead stuck in a dead end job which she hates but has to do anyway just to get by. No wait! She isn't just miserable, she's angry too!"

"Angry?"

"Yup! I mean just look at her, she's tired and worn out. That's why she doesn't have enough time to wear something new other than that stupid green sweater of hers every darn day! I tell ya… what a nasty little killjoy you know? Seriously I wish she'd just get off my case! People think she's sooo perfect and smart since she's ALWAYS right and I'm ALWAYS wrong. Oh poor Frankie having a hard time because of mean old Bloo. He should learn a thing or two from her because she's the PERFECT role model. If only everyone saw her as she really is. Some dumb, pompous, non pretty, selfish, insulting, paddle ball stealing, control freak yet overrated, red haired maid that people call a friend…"

"Bloo that's enough! Isn't she your friend too?" Coco butted in as Bloo laughed in response.

"HA! Friend? Friend? Frankie and I aren't friends!"

The entire gang minus Bloo were absolutely shocked by all those things he said about Frankie."Bloo… don't you think you're being too harsh on Frankie?"

Cheese was standing there in the hallways holding the intercom device. The large tuba shaped instrument was facing their room.

The gang looked at each other uneasily. Not only did Frankie just hear Bloo's rant but also the entire mansion did… at bedtime! The gang looked at Bloo in such disappointment as he was sleeping soundly in his bed with a smirk on his face.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting morning…


End file.
